Víctimas de la Desesperación
by pliroy.01kage
Summary: Un atentado se comete en la boda de Ron y Hermione, dejando asi a esta y Neville como los únicos los únicos sobrevivientes. Ellos intentaran evitar el suceso atrasando un par de días al pasado...desafortunadamente no salio como ellos esperaban SUMMARY EDITADO.
1. Chapter 1

Víctimas de la Desesperación

Prólogo

MAYO DEL 2000

Un momento después no logro distinguir nada su alrrededor, todo se volvio borroso, las lagrimas que caian sin parar por sus megillas, bloqueaban la espantosa escena que tenia frente a ella, haciendo que la realidad se presentara a ella con una fuerza desgarradora, el vacío que sentía ya en estos momentos en su corazón, era insoportable, se sentía tan sola como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido. Esto tenia que ser un espantoso sueño, pensó, y si no despertaba en cualquier momentoella sentía que se volvería loca pues, esta situación no podía ser tenia que ser mentira porque aunque el mundo mágico se había salvado como iba ella a vivir, si su prometido y su casi hermano estaban muertos junto con todos los invitados a su boda.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO UNO: CUANDO LA TRAGEDIA TE TOCA LA PUERTA

Hermione estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad ,al fin después de tantas tragedias ella y Ron se habían dado la oportunidad de tener una familia, hoy se casaba con el amor de su vida ,y uno de sus mejores amigos Ronald Weasley... A partir de este día sería Hermione Granger-Weasley, de sus ojos salió un par de lágrimas, logrando que una de las chicas que la ayudaba a arreglarse soltara un bufido.

-¡Hermione! Por Godric hoy es tu día no llores... ¡además estas arruinando el maquillaje que tanto me costó ponerte! -

-Cálmate Ginny no todos los días te casas con el amor de tu vida-dijo Luna con una voz tan suave , que por poco logra que Hermione empiece a llorar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a una persona que distrajo a la castaña por completo de sus lágrimas.

-¡Harry que bueno que ya llegaste! -

-Lo siento Hermione, llegue un poco tarde porque me llegó un anuncio de última hora , discutí un poco con Kingsley para que me dejara salir-dijo el azabache mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿y que decía? -pregunto Ginny -¿que cosa? - ¡el aviso Harry!-rugió la pelirroja

-ah! Bueno no lo se, no lo leí , me urgía llegar para venir a verte Hermione.. Por cierto estás preciosa -el chico tenia un nudo en la garganta , sus dos amigos, lo más importante en su vida... Aparte de Teddy y Ginny, se casaban serían felices y nada ni nadie les haría daño, de eso él se encargaría, trago saliva sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, y no queriendo que las chicas lo vieran se volteo un poco fingiendo una tos nada creíble

-¡por Merlín Harry, no hace falta que te voltees cariño puedes llorar en mis brazos - dijo Ginny con una cara seria ,pues lo decía enserio.

-Ginny qué mala eres a Harry si le das permiso para llorar, ¿pero a mi no? - dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, la sensibilidad de su amigo le afectó y ya no aguanto mas las lágrimas ,se levantó y abrazó a Harry con mucho cariño, siendo correspondida por el chico ,seguidos de Ginny y Luna los cuatro llorando, sintiéndose felices de hacerlo por la alegría que el dia les brindaba y no por alguna tragedia, después Ginny se soltó del abrazo grupal y dijo:

-¡Chicos , démonos prisa ya! Y Hermione perdóname pero al diablo con arreglarte a lo muggle, ya es tarde y recuerda que nosotros tenemos que llegar antes que tu-

-Si tienes razòn ustedes son los padrinos y a Luna la esta esperando Neville, además Luna esta embarazada y no puede ir con prisas, vayanse ya ,yo termino ya de arreglarme-

-¿Estas segura Hermione? -pregunto insegura Luna-si quieres te ayudo rapido a arreglarte ,no hay necesidad de estemos nosotros,total Ronald esta hay ¿no? -

-No Luna muchas gracias, pero necesito que esten con Ronald o es capas de echarlo a perder todo con su nerviosismo y no te preocupes ya me arreglo yo sola…¡ahora vayan!

-Bueno ok te esperamos haya ¿de acuerdo?, tu boda sera presiosa ya lo veras Herms-dijo Harry mientras se salia de la casa y las chicas se despedían de la castaña.

Ya quedando sola Hermione empezó a recordar toda su historia en el mundo mágico, la primera vez en el Callejon Diagon, cuando compró su varita , la vez que en el expreso a Howards conoció a Neville y lo ayudo a buscar a su sapo, y en su busqueda conoció a esos chicos ,que si bien en un princio no se los trago y ni ellos a ella, cuando la salvaron del troll se convirtieron en amigos inseparable, aunque tuvieron sus bajas, siempre supieron perdonarse y volvían a estar juntos.

Asi la chica trato de conternerse,de nuevo las lagrimas, pues su maquillaje ya se lo habia arreglado y no queria perder más tienpo. Se puso el vestido de novia que la señora Weasley, Ginny y Luna le acompañaron a comprar al mundo muggle, asi 20 minutos despues terminó de arreglarse y salio de casa, para aparecerse fuera del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Llegando ya, diviso el lugar donde se llevaria a cabo la ceremia subiendo unas enormes escaleras para entrar, se extraño al no oir ni un solo ruido, ahi fue cuando su corazon empezó a latir violentamente, sintiendo un mal presentimiento, Hermione se arremango un poco la falda del vestido para poder subir mas rápido, llegando casi a correr alfin cuando termino de subir las escaleras Hermione sintio que su respiracion se cortaba, un momento después no logro distinguir nada a su alrededor, todo se volvió borroso, las lagrimas que caían sin parar por sus mejillas, bloqueaban la espantosa escena que tenía frente a ella, haciendo que la realidad se presentara a ella con una fuerza desgarradora, el vacío que sentía ya en estos momentos en su corazón, era insoportable, se sentía tan sola como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido. Esto tenia que ser un espantoso sueño, pensó, y si no despertaba en cualquier momentoella sentía que se volvería loca pues, esta situación no podía ser tenia que ser mentira porque aunque el mundo mágico se había salvado como iba ella a vivir, si su prometido y su casi hermano estaban muertos junto con todos los invitados a su boda.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER DOS:**

 **NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO**

Todo estaba oscuro,la cabeza le dolía y no podía mover su cuerpo creyendo así, que quizá el responsable- o los- la habían de mover su cabeza pero ni siquiera eso logro, tubo unas enormes ganas de llorar pues se sintió expuesta a todas las maldades que de seguro querían hacerle,pero sus sollozos se callaron cuando escucho un apresurados pasos seguidos de una puerta abierta de manera brusca, y así noto que estaba recostada en una cama y por lo visto inconsiete y era por eso que no podía moverse ni ver, intento abrir los ojos cuando escucho una voz familiar que logro que sus miedos se disiparán velozmente

-Hermione estas despierta...soy yo, Neville- oir el nombre del chico fue como un detonante para que lograra abrir sus ojos, su visión en un principio fue borrosa, pero poco a poco logro visualizar el lugar lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, siguió su vista a las paredes pintadas del mismo color y noto que estaba en San Mungo finalmente su mirada cayo en su amigo y lo que vio no le gusto pues confirmo que en realidad lo ocurrido no había sido una horrible pesadilla, sino la cruda verdad; el joven estaba pálido y con unas enormes y marcadas ojeras también estaba despeinado y demacrado.

-Hermione-comenzo el Longbotton con voz ronca y cansada que hasta ahora iba notando- ?Como te encuentras?-pregunto con una mueca que Hermione interpreto como una sonrisa

-Neville ?Que paso? ?Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-la joven paso a las preguntas ignorando las de su amigo, no quería ser grosera pero necesitaba saber que fue lo que sucedió y si habían encontrado a los culpables de la horrible desgracia-

-Hermione... no hemos encontrado a los responsables y, llevas inconsciente tres semanas-respondio a las preguntas algo nervioso

-pero ?porque tanto?-

-...Mira te voy a decir algo muy delicado pero quiero que te calmes y me escuches atentamente sin interrumpirme ?de acuerdo?-dijo esto con una seriedad horrible en su voz y rostro, a lo cual solo pudo asentir

-Veras cuando tu llegaste al salón donde te caserías con Ron, en el aire todavía quedaban residuos del veneno que...mato a todos-esto ultimo lo dijo entrecortadamente-y bueno tu lo respiraste, supongo que te diste cuenta porque le enviaste un _patronus_ a Kingsley pidiéndole ayuda, tuviste suerte de que acudiera de inmediato-Neville lo dijo con tanta nostalgia que la chica se incomodo-una que Luna no tuvo

-oh Neville!-Hermione trato de incorporase en la cama para abrazarlo, pero el castaño se lo impidió

-Hermione quedamos en que me dejarías terminar, ademas no hagas movimientos bruscos es peligroso en tu estado

-?estado? ?que estado, tan grave estoy?-su amigo le dio una mirada reprendiendola por tanta pregunta, cohibiendola-lo lamento prosigue por favor

-Bueno, pues de inmediato se te trasladó a San Mungo te desintoxicaron y evitaron que tanto tu como...el bebe murieran-Hermione abrió la boca de forma un tanto graciosa, tratando de articular palabra pero ningún sonido salia de esta las lágrimas se le arrejuntaron en los ojos y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

-Neville! Yo...?estoy embarazada?!-chillo la castaña tan feliz que incluso recupero un poco de color en la cara-un bebe Neville !un hijo de Ron!-gritaba emocionada y el joven mago no podía culparla, seguramente al saber que efectivamente todos sus allegados habían muerto y precisamente el mismo día de su boda se había sentido tan sola y desamparada aun con su precensia pero ahora tenía la dicha de tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba y acababa de perder; porque así se sentía el cuando vio el cuerpo de su bella esposa tendido en el suelo inerte y sin vida se sintió muerto,realmente ni siquiera le dio importancia el que su amiga estuviera viva el solo había querido ir con Luna, estar con ella en donde quiera que su alma se haiga ido.

Los primeros cinco días estuvo bebiendo en su casa incluso en su desesperación se había puesto un blusón de su esposa para sentirla con el, hasta que Draco Malfoy lo fue a buscar diciéndole que había un enorme grupo de magos y brujas ofreciéndose como voluntarios para buscar el todo el mundo si era necesario, a los culpables de la muerte del hombre que salvo al mundo mágico, Neville intento correrlo llegando incluso a decir que la muerte del Gran Harry Potter no le interesaba, logrando así sacar de sus casillas a Malfoy, haciendo que este le arrancara el blusón de golpe diendole que era patético y que ella jamas regresaría, gracias a unos malnacidos que estaban felices haya afuera celebrando el haber arruinado con una masacre la boda de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, miembros del famoso trío dorado y que por cierto ni siquiera se había dignado en ir a ver a su amiga la única sobreviviente de todos sus seres queridos.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-Tan siquiera sabes cual es su estado?- Neville solo logro negar con la cabeza de lo shokeado que estaba al verse reganado y a la vez alentado por Malfoy un ex-Mortifago-ella y el bebe están bien,lograron desintoxicarla a tiempo-esto lo saco de su ensoñación y levantarlo de golpe._

 _-!Malfoy dijiste bebe!-grito mientras se dirigía al armario para sacar algo con que vestirse, Draco resopló y le dijo con voz fastidiada:_

 _-Ni siquiera sabias de su embarazo, que buen amigo eh?-_

 _-Cállate! Tu no sabes el dolor que estoy pasando, perdí a mi esposa y a mi hijo al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera pude hacer algo para evitarlo!-Malfoy se le quedo viendo un largo rato, para después decirle algo que le removió hasta las entrañas._

 _-Aun así Longbotton siento yo que lo que haces no es justo,porque conociéndola estoy seguro de que si tu estuviera hay en una camilla de hospital y ella despierta, Granger no se enfocaria solo en su dolor si no que estaría ahí contigo, incluso tal vez todo el día para que cuando tu despiertes no te sientas tan solo._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Así pues Neville siguió el mudo consejo del ex-Slytherin, fue a ver a Hermione a San Mungo todos los días, en la mañana a primera hora luego se retiraba a buscar por la zona posibles pistas sobre el atentado después ya entrada la noche la visitada, y así fue su rutina durante estas dos semanas.

-Y bueno- dijo la ex-Griffindor sacándolo de sus recuerdos- encontraron alguna pista o algo respecto a lo ocurrido.

-Si, veras las rosas que se usaron como decoración fueron las que emitieron un potente gas venenoso aparte de que uno de los regalos era una lámpara la cual en su interior contenía una pequeña bomba con el mismo gas... Quien hubiera pensado que ahora los magos tenebrosos utilizarían artefactos muggles- Hermione se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Neville cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza

-Neville, dijiste rosas? Pero si las flores que yo pedí como decoración eran amapolas, porque Ronald no hizo algo al respecto el sabia de las flores las escogimos entre los dos!-grito la bruja con tanta rabia que incluso le salieron varias lágrimas.

-Hermione calmate! Ron estaba demasiado nervioso y no le puso atención a las rosas porque aparte de que ya era demasiado tarde para pensar siquiera en cambiarlas, el creyó que te gustarían porque eran bastante bonitas!-trato de controlarla el joven tomándola de los hombros pues esta se había sentado de golpe y estaba llorando agitadamente

-Es que no te das cuenta Neville !Si Ron le hubiera puesto atención a esas malditas rosas todos estarían vivos ahora! -chillo con desesperación, se había reprimido el dolor que había estado sintiendo porque a decir verdad le había dado vergüenza llorar frente a su amigo pues lo veía tan cansado y melancólico que no quiso causarle molestia, pero ya no aguanto mas al pensar que bien se pudo evitar esa desgracia con algo tan obvio la desequilibró, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el brusco agarre de Neville en sus brazos.

-!Hermione no puedes culpar a Ron por lo que sucedió! El como habría sabido, solo quería que ese día saliera bien porque era un día especial para ti... para los dos-la castaña con esto se tranquilizó pero seguía sollozando por lo bajo.

-Oh Neville yo no quería echarle la culpa a Ron! Es solo que no pude evitar decir eso-

-Te entiendo Herms no tienes que explicarte-le contesto el muchacho con suavidad mientras la rodeaba en abrazo, así se quedaron por unos minutos consolandose mutuamente de forma silenciosa hasta que Hermione se separo lentamente de su amigo y le dijo algo que este no supo como interpretar.

-Neville...tengo una forma para evitar sus muertes-

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS**_


End file.
